prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aida Mana
Mana is one of the official characters of the Pretty Cure franchise, adn the lead Cure of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is , and her mascot is Sharuru. Personality Canon Mana is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and is the student council president as well. She is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and is excellent in her studies. She is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. She is childhood friends with Rikka, who is her secretary, and Alice; also, she is a fan of the Japanese idol Kenzaki Makoto. She is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, she is very competent of resolving conflicts. She makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. Also, she is very courageous, as she heads straight into danger to help people without thinking and even lectures a dangerous Jikochuu. Mana is shown to be a very open and tolerant person as she does not wonder about the existence of fairy mascots like Sharuru, monsters like Jikouchuus or her mysterious transformation into a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. Fanon Description by Caramelangel714 Fanon Description by Rispba Mana was on 'Team Momotaros '''during the TimeWarp/Den-O crossover. Under the control of the pink Precure Mind, which was possessed by Momotaros at the time, and joined by her fellow lead cures, she challenged Eiji Higashi for his right to be called Precure. He won by a slight margin, using Cure Bright's power to defend himself against their finisher. Despite his victory, they told him that he was not worthy and sent him back wearing a banner that said "Japan's #1 Jerk". Mana was the second member of Team Momotaros to appear, childing Eiji for sacrificing his friends in the name of his own safety, claiming it was selfish. Eventually, they gave him his Den-Buckle, allowing him to use his own version of Sword Form. Fanon Description by Penelope Nurse-Pup After being rescued by Cure Attract of the Sonic Precure, Mana became a reliable ally to the team. She made sure they are able to live in their temporary home since Mobius was conquered by the Silent Sleepers. She sometimes joins in their battles and shows them special places. She can be counted on anything except her bad singing skills. Appearance Mana has short, magenta, hair with curls sticking out at the back as well as a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow which has her Cure Lovie on it. Her eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink & white, violet knee-high socks and white & pink colored shoes. As Cure Heart, her eye color changes to a lighter pink, while her hair color changes drastically from magenta to blonde, with two small buns on her head, (similar to bunny ears, or a heart shape), a curly mullet below her head and one big ponytail behind it. She wears two pink heart-shaped earrings and white & pink colored accessories in her hair, also in heart shape, similar to Cure Passion, a small pink choker, pink arm warmers with magenta hearts on them and white & pink colored boots with magenta colored hearts on them as well. She has pink, white (and with a little light blue) colored dress with a magenta heart on her chest and a rose red colored ribbon on her pelvis. She also has a few frills under her dress and dark pink short-like pants underneath. On her right side hangs her Lovely Commune. Cure Heart Color Palettes *Android Smartphone *Haerts Card (Poker Card) *Starfire *C-noid (''pop'n music 20 fantasia) *Milia Rage (Guilty Gear) Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Used Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Official Cures Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Cures Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures